


Child of Electricity

by CreativeVisionary



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Parental fic, Pokemon - Freeform, Raised by Pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeVisionary/pseuds/CreativeVisionary
Summary: Moon (the protaginist) is left at Tapu Koko's shrine when their mother can no longer care for them. Find out how this affects their journey and friendships in a heartwarming story.This is my first Pokemon fic so any comments and suggestions are welcome!Another story will be going up parallel to this soon so stay tuned.





	1. How it all Began

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this! I appologise for the fact I haven't had time to proof-read this yet as I am currently exhausted and have class early.  
> Despite that, please enjoy the fiction and let me know if there is anything that needs changed. Thanks!

Her plan was put into motion late one night. Honestly, what had she been thinking? There was no way she could have taken care of this child and she knew it. She had been too naive, too trusting in the man who fathered her child. He said he was going to become a great trainer and send money to provide for their child when it was born. That was 9 months ago, right after they found out she was expecting.

At the beginning there had been the odd amount of money. A few hundred pokedollars here and there. She was already low on money with her poor salary just keeping a roof over her head. The money slowed down though, from that couple of hundred a week, to two weeks, to a month, and by her 5th month of pregnancy there was no money at all.

It had seemed bleak at first, but then her baby came into the world. A beautiful baby girl. Suddenly, it all felt like it would be ok. 

It wasn’t ok though. She had to quit her job because she couldn’t afford a babysitter. Eventually she had to sell her beautiful home just so she could keep her baby girl fed and happy. In a foreign region with no friends or family, she didn’t know who to turn to. Moon, her darling baby was named after the one constant in her life. The moon didn’t turn anyone away from its pale light. She hoped her daughter would grow to be just like her namesake, always welcoming and loving.

As much as she could deal with living rough, it was not the life she wanted for her daughter. Now 6 months old and already curious about her surroundings. The streets were not for babies and she knew it. It took months of internally debating before deciding on the right thing to do. That was to give up her child.

Having spent some time in Alola, she knew some of their beliefs and customs. The locals believed that their island deity’s, known as the Tapu’s, were the protectors of Alola’s islands. The Tapu of the island she was currently on, Melemele Island, was Tapu Koko. She didn’t know much about the individual Tapu’s, but she had heard that they helped people in need. Her last hope was taking her child to their shrine and hope that they could find her a home. Anywhere was better than the streets.

That is what led to her current situation. The moon was high in the sky and the sound of Rattata could be heard in the grass nearby. She went through the village and towards the shrine. Her little Moon was fast asleep, blissfully unaware of the life changing event that was about to occur in her life. She walked up the makeshift wooden steps, slipping on the worn wood once or twice. She had to sit down for a breather once she reached the top. She wasn’t as healthy as she used to be thanks to the scarce amount of food she allowed herself to eat.

Rest over, she continued towards the bridge that led to the shrine. The locals had called it the Ruins of Conflict. People were said to go there if they had a difficult choice in their life. They didn’t mention how dangerous the bridge was. It was old and rickety, looking as if it would collapse at any moment. 

She held onto the rope railing beside her and slowly placed a foot on the bridge. It groaned, but held steady. One foot after the other, she slowly made her way across, her baby clutched to her chest to make sure she didn’t lose her.

Once her feet touched solid ground on the other end, she let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. A quick glance down let her know Moon was still fast asleep. She stroked her blonde tuft of hair and continued towards the shrine.

Inside the Ruins of Conflict was much different than what she imagined. The chamber she was in didn’t look man-made, but more like it was created by the earth itself. Tree trunks looked like columns that ran through the smooth stone walls. A pathway made of polished stone led to another room which was most likely where the shrine was held. Her feet made a soft noise with each step she took, amplified by the carnivorous space she was in.

The other room in comparison was much smaller. The walls and height were the same but it didn’t have the length like the room before it. Stairs led up to a statue surrounded by decorative plants. She walked up the stairs to the alter and kneeled before it. She was not a native, neither was she familiar with the practices but that didn’t mean she had to be disrespectful.

“Tapu Koko,” she whispered to the statue and looked up at it. “I don’t know if you are listening but I hope you are. I don’t have the means to look after my baby girl any more. The streets are no place for a child, especially one so young. I beg of you to look after my little girl. My little Moon. Please give her a proper home, one where she will be looked after.” She had to stop to wipe away some tears. She always was so emotional.

Moon shifted in her arms and she gently placed her on the ground, tucking a small note in her baby blanket. She also placed a hat on her head to keep away some of the chill. It was bright red and looked like a flower at the top. It was too big for the child right now but one day she would grow into it.

“Goodbye my little Moonbeam. Mama will always love you, even if she never sees you again. Grow strong and be happy.” She kissed her baby on the forehead and stood up, placing a hand on the guardian statue. “I leave her in your care, Tapu Koko.” 

And with that, she left. Hoping the guardian of Melemele island had heard her prayer. She walked out and didn’t look back in fear of losing her resolve. Jeanine James left the Ruins of Conflict, never to be seen again. She hadn’t been alone however.

\-----

While Jeanine was praying to Tapu Koko, said deity was at the entrance of the shrine. He often found humans visiting his home, sometimes to pray, sometimes to leave gifts. To be here so late though was unheard of. 

He could sympathise with this woman. She wanted to keep her little one safe but she could not raise the small human any more. He listened silently, trying to come up with a plan for what to do with the small human. There hadn’t been any one around praying for one of their offspring. Maybe one of the other Tapu’s had a place he could give the small human to.  
He was brought out of his musings when the woman stood up. He hid before she could see him, making sure the woman was gone before he left his hiding spot. Tapu Koko moved towards the small bundle and leant down to get a closer look.

The small human inside was tiny, not even a summer old. It was asleep, clutching the fabric it was wrapped in with it’s tiny paws. His chosen human, Hala, had a grandson as they called them about this age. He had seen his human taking care of the little one and teaching it. What he had noted was that human offspring, unlike Pokemon, could not fend for themselves soon after they were born. They had to be taken care of by another.

The small bundle shifted as the little human woke up. It’s eyes scrunching up before looking at him. Instead of reacting with fear, like he would expect (he was not this little one’s neema after all), the small human smiled and reached for his plumage. Koko held out one of his appendages to the little one and it latched on with a surprisingly strong grip. The feeling he got from that touch was instantaneous. This little one was destined for great things. Dark days were coming. They all could feel it, but this small human may be their salvation. 

It was then that Tapu Koko made up his mind. This small human (the human’s neema had called her Moon) would be raised by him. In his care he could teach them all they needed to know for their battle in the far future.

He managed to somehow hold the small bundle much like it’s neema did and took it to his nest. Tapu Koko was nothing if not stubborn about his choices and saw them to the end, no matter the battle. Those who knew him personally could confirm that. This was one decision he could not be swayed in.

_“It’s nice to meet you Moon.”_


	2. The Findings of Kahuna Hala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kahuna Hala notices some strange goings on in the Islands of Alola and decides to investigate

Kahuna Hala was up late once again with his grandson. The baby was always full of energy so it could be hard to hold the child still to change and feed him. Right now, he was trying to settle down little Hau for the night, the battle of putting him in a pair of blue footsie pyjamas already won. As warm and bright as the islands of Alola were (except the seemingly cursed area known as Po Town, but that is a story for another day), the nights were chilly. He would not be responsible for his grandson catching a cold. Babies were exceptionally susceptible to diseases after all, their immune systems needing time to develop.

As he rocked his grandson, he looked out to the town centre through the nursery window. The battle stage was beached a pale shade of yellow in the bright moonlight. The grass and dirt paths were deserted as everyone was either sleeping or getting ready to go into the realm of dreams. Another peaceful night in Alola it seems.

Hau was finally settling, his tiny tan thumb stuck firmly in his mouth. His own son left soon after the baby was born, unable to deal with the grief of losing his fiancée during childbirth and then raising said child. He knew one day his Ka’eo would come back, it just wasn’t his time. He had told his son to go travelling, to try and live his life again, so that is what he did. Ka’eo booked the first boat to the Kanto region the next day, Hala promising to raise his son in his steed. He got the odd postcard from Ka’eo every now and again, talking about the friends he had made and how he was doing. He seemed to be slowly but surely recovering from Uluwehi’s death.

Hala placed little Hau in his crib, rocking it gently from side to side to ease his grandson to sleep. The crib was the same one that his own son had used, saved for when the family might once more have a child. He looked out into the Alolan night, only to notice a figure exiting the path that led to the Ruins of Conflict. He dismissed it as a local going to get advice with a problem as that was a common occurrence. Checking once more to make sure Hau was asleep, Hala ran a hand through his receding hairline, the hairs already turned white by the stress caused by his son’s misadventures. He shuffled out of the nursery, ready to sleep the rest of the night away in his own bed.

\-----

It was a week or two later later when Hala first noticed the abnormalities in the way his island’s deity, Tapu Koko, was acting.

All the island deities were normally recluse, only appearing to their Kahuna and a select few that they saw promise in. This applied more so to Tapu Koko. The electric/fairy type was rarely ever seen or heard, even by Hala himself, only meeting up if there was something to discuss or on the off chance the Tapu was at the shrine when Hala came to look after it.

Lately though, Tapu Koko had been spotted more often, flying to who knows where at random times of the day. Once he could even swear he saw it carrying something in its claw-shaped hands as it flew towards its shrine. It was odd, but he would respect his Tapu’s privacy. It was only right after all, and anyway, he had to go make Hau his dinner. The young child seemed to like spicy foods, just like his grandfather, so it seems mashed Pomeg and Figy berries were on the menu today. Hala got to work, the topic of Tapu Koko gone from his mind.

\-----

Hala was sitting in the café in Hau’oli City, little Hau tagging along today. It was yet another beautiful day on Melemele Island and he was waiting on Olivia for their monthy meeting. These things were mostly just for show, the two kahuna’s using the time to catch up and talk about what was going on in their lives. He was wearing his usual attire, his favourite yellow shirt placed over a plain blue t-shirt and white trousers. Little Hau was sitting in a high chair, playing with the folding fan that he normally kept tucked in his belt. His grandson was wearing a yellow shirt with a Pichu on the front along with a pair of orange shorts. Hau seemed to have a habit these days of kicking off anything you put on his feet so Hala had taken to going without unless Hau wanted to practice walking.

It didn’t take long for Olivia to come in and take a seat across from him. Her hair had gotten shorter since their last meeting and to be honest, it suited her. She seemed more mature than her 20 years would suggest.

“Alola, Olivia. How have you been?” He asked, smiling brightly. She had brought a toy for Hau as usual, a little Rockruff plush that he instantly tried to get in his mouth.

“Alola, Hala and I’ve been doing well. How about you and this little cutie?” She replied, falling into an easy conversation with the older Kahuna.

Their meeting went on for a while, Hala talking about how Hau was coming along and Olivia describing how her old water trial captain had stepped down and the new one was called Lana. It was how their conversations usually went but then Olivia mentioned something strange.

“The ranch has noticed that some of the Miltank seem to have been milked at night. They aren’t overly concerned about it since sometimes the Miltank give their milk to Pokemon in need but it looks to be too regular.” She said. Hala nodded, understanding the lack of concern they had. The Miltank on that ranch were often seen helping wild Pokemon who had gotten sick or hurt in battle. Their milk was known for its healing properties not to mention it’s amazing taste. He had used their Moomoo milk for Hau when the child was first born to help his immune system and stimulate his growth.

“Have they seen the person taking the milk?” He asked. He was curious if it was maybe one of the few homeless mothers that dotted the islands. There was very few of these people, most of them immigrants who were not technically classed as citizens, and as such were not entitled to be helped by the government. It was a cruel reality and so the Kahuna’s always made sure to give them money or food if they had some to spare. It was kind of an unspoken law between them all.

“Surprisingly they haven’t. A few of the farmhands have tried to catch them but the most they see is a yellow blur. Whoever or whatever it is, they are incredibly fast. The fact that the Tauros don’t kick up a fuss when it happens is even weirder.” She replied, a manicured hand coming up to hold her head as she thought about it. The yellow blur could be anything, but Hala had a nagging suspicion in the back of his mind but he ignored it as it was an incredibly unlikely possibility.

The two continued to chat until the sky turned a burnt orange, signalling that it was time for Olivia to head back home. Hala walked her outside, giving her a hug goodbye.

“Stay safe, Olivia. Same time next month?” It was a meaningless question as they both knew the answer. Olivia was saying goodbye to Hau who was still teething on the Rockruff plush. His Grandson was spoiled rotten between them both and some of the elders in Iki Town.

“Of course, same time next month.” She got out her ride pager and called a Charizard, mounting it. With one last wave, she was gone. 

Hala started the short walk back home. Hau was starting to become too heavy to hold but the stubborn old man refused to give in. His large steps rocked Hau to sleep, the Rockruff still in his grasp.

\-----

It had been 3 months since Hala had first noticed the Tapu’s odd behaviour. He still noticed the odd sightings but he had become used to it. Hala was doing his usual rounds on the island, Hau in the care of an elder in the town.

One of the market stores in Hau’oli City had commented on how their yogurt stocks seemed to be going down quicker than normal even though there wasn’t an increase in the sale of the product. They had already spoken to the police about the matter so it was in good hands. It was his right as Kahuna to know if there were any strange goings on after all but this was a job the police could handle just fine.

Hala was soon making his way along Route 2, checking in on the locals. The hotel was doing well, the number of customers having gone up due to it being the height of the holiday season. They talked for a little longer, Hala having been good friends with the owner for a number of years now. Apparently, they had some new staff who were there for a summer job. The youth of today were known to get a summer job to save up money before they started their Island Challenge. It was a good practice and got them ready for the real world.

After saying his goodbyes, Hala moved on to the berry fields across the road. Abel was the owner and was originally from Hoenn. He stayed in Kalos for a short while and worked for someone who owned a berry field of their own there for a while. When he retired, he moved here to Alola and decided to make a berry field of his own. His army of Delibird helped deliver berries across the four islands though most of his customers stayed here on Melemele Island.

He walked along the dirt path to where Abel was, working in one of the fields. “Abel, how are you today?” He questioned, a smile on his face. Abel raised his head and smiled back. His overalls were covered in dirt and a bit had gotten smudged on his face. His grey hair was covered with a big sun hat to ward off the harsh rays.

“Kahuna Hala, Alola. I’ve been doing well. Why don’t we go inside for some water? The sun is brutal today.” The old man got up and started leading the way to his house. Hala followed behind, agreeing with Abel. Today was the hottest day of the year so far. They settled down at the breakfast bar with a cool glass of fresh water. The fans were on in the house and a few Delibird lay in front of them to cool down. The ice types did remarkably well in Alola’s rays but it seemed today’s heat was too much for some of the poor Pokemon.

“How has business been?” Hala asked. It was his job to make sure everyone on the island was happy and safe after all.

“Things have been strange for the past month or two if I do say so myself.” Abel replied and took a sip of his drink. One of the Delibird came up to the berry farmer and lay beside him. The old man smiled and stroked his Pokemon’s plumage.

Hala looked over with concern in his eyes. “What do you mean by strange?” He asked.

Abel sighed. “Some of my berries seem to go missing every now and again.” He gestured to the berry fields outside. “It isn’t just the normal Crabrawler amount too that I normally get here. At first it was all sorts of berries but now it seems to be Oran, Sitrus and Pinap berries that are specifically taken. I tried to see who was doing it, but all I saw was a yellow blur and they were gone! It isn’t affecting my business so I’m not that bothered but I would still like to know why they are taking them from here.”

Hala frowned. This sounded very much like the incident Olivia was having with her ranch a while ago, especially the part about the yellow blur. It looked like he had some investigating to do. Hala quickly thanked his friend and told him he would look into the incident. He quickly went through the rest of his rounds, eager to meet with a certain Tapu that he suspected was behind the missing goods.

\-----

Kahuna Hala stepped into the Ruins of Conflict, taking in the chamber he was currently in. The sun filtered through the canopy created by the column-like trees that resided inside the walls themselves. The Grey stone walls were decorated with traditional tribal designs in the colours of their deity. His heavy footsteps echoed around the carnivorous room as he made his way to the alter room.

Once inside he came upon a very unusual sight. A small child who couldn’t be over a year old was sitting on the floor under the shrine to Tapu Koko. The child appeared to be female, wearing a light blue t-shirt and a darker blue pair of shorts. They were barefoot, with a good head of blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes. There seemed to be no parents around to supervise the child and they appeared to be sitting on a pile of old blankets and pillows, playing with a Alolan Vulpix plush.

Hala slowly approached the child who looked to be around his Hau’s age. Once she noticed him though she started to cry, summoning the guardian deity to the space in between the two of them. Hala backed up and met Tapu Koko’s eyes. They stared at each other for a few moments before the Tapu went to calm down the child. It didn’t take him long, the little girl gurgling and holding onto the deity’s claw-like appendage. The way they interacted was almost like a parent and their child. It was then that it dawned on Hala what had been going on these past few months.

“You’ve been looking after her.” Hala whispered, mostly to himself.

Tapu Koko looked up and nodded. He led Hala behind the shrine. There lay the missing Moomoo Milk, berries and surprisingly enough, the yogurts from the store in Hau’oli city. There was also a few packs of diapers in the mix. Hala chuckled and gently patted the Tapu’s outer casing. “It looks like I have some explaining to do to the local businesses. It still isn’t right to take this stuff my friend. I shall help you get the things you need to raise the child.”

Tapu Koko seemed to relax a little when he said that. He may be their guardian, but that didn’t make it feel right to take the stuff needed to care for his little human without permission. It took a long time for him to figure out how to put on diaper’s correctly and how to properly feed a human child but he got the hang of it. She was happy and developing properly so he assumed he was doing it right. He had even figured out she loved pinap berries sour taste so he made sure to get them often.

Hala grinned and walked back round with him. “May I hold the child?” He asked. Tapu Koko seemed to consider it for a while before nodding. Hala sat down in front of Moon and lifted her into his arms. The little girl still seemed unsure of him but cuddled into the old Kahuna when she realised he was not going to do anything. The old man smiled and rubbed her back. 

“I can come by tomorrow and bring some things like clothes, diapers and toys. You seem to have enough food for now but let me know when she needs some more.” He said to the Tapu who was floating in front of them, making sure Moon was ok. The Tapu nodded and brought over a letter, the same one that had been placed in Moon’s blanket when she was left here. Hala looked at it curiously before taking it. He opened the letter and read it.

“To whoever is reading this,

This is my daughter Moon. I have recently become unable to care for her and so I had to leave her in Tapu Koko’s shrine. I know he will make sure my daughter grows up in a good environment. The streets are too dangerous for a baby to live in I’m sure you know. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for taking in my little girl. Please be the parent that I could not be and make sure she has a good childhood. She was born April 2nd. I’m sorry I cannot include much more information.

Thank you,

Jeanine.”

Hala folded the letter back up after reading its contents and put it in its envelope. “Well, it’s nice to meet you Moon. I’m Kahuna Hala.” He smiled at the child who had fallen asleep on his chest. Hala gently placed her back on the blanket pile and stood up, handing the letter to Tapu Koko. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Tapu Koko.” He said, the Tapu trilling in response. With that, Hala made his way back home, picking up his grandson on the way.

“Well Hau, just wait until I tell you about what our Tapu Koko has gotten up to now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter. Please leave suggestions for what you would like to see in the next chapter. 
> 
> Thank you to Marian Emerald, Kestrel.txt and Fulgadrum for commenting on the last chapter.


	3. Hiatus Notice: Please Read (this will be short I promise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you guys know what is happening with the story. Don't worry, I will not abandon this.

Hello everyone,

I’m sorry this isn’t a chapter but it is important to tell you all that I am not abandoning this story. I have a few reasons (some of them bullshit, I must admit) as to why I haven’t updated in a while.

I’ve started a university course on games programming and I am currently close to finishing my first year of it. Anyone who has ever programmed before knows it can be hell, programming games even more so. My coursework assessments are all during this month so I have been cracking down on that since I am rather behind. I still haven’t started on my game that I need to make, never mind the 4 tutorials I still need to do for one of my three modules.

Another is that I have a bit of a writer’s block. I really need you guys to send me suggestions for chapters and characters. Even if you want to just tell me to write soon I would appreciate it. My Instagram is errorlicious for anyone who wants to contact me directly.

Also, my old laptop decided to break on me so I had to buy a new one. Plus side, it can play Fallout 4! All work that I had on there is gone so it has definitely set me back. At least I have a convention soon so I can buy lots of stickers for it.

Last reason is that I am such a procrastinator I don’t know how I even pass my exams. That plus I finally turned 18 so I can go out to the union and drink with my friends. The two kind of go hand in hand.

Anyway, as soon as the university work is over and done with I will be returning to this story and hopefully start the other one that I promised you all ages ago. There will be lots of Guzma in the other which will be called Son/Daughter (I haven’t picked if this one will be a male or female protagonist. Feel free to comment which you would like) of Storms. Thanks for getting through all this, have a great day and have a virtual cup of tea from yours truly.

Black Phantom Murder.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed. I have a good few chapter Ideas but I would love to hear what you guys would like to see. Posts may be slow at first as my laptop is away for repair and I am writing this on my phone (dedication).
> 
> I also have another story coming out soon with the same storyline as this but with Tapu Bulu. It won't be a complete rip of the story (I always hate it when they are exactly the same) so many parts will change according to surrounding areas and characters. I hope you enjoy that as well!


End file.
